I Envy You
by Shinji no Hikari
Summary: [AU] Based on the Korean manga, I.N.V.U. - One morning, Kagome's world is turned upside down when her mother moves to Italy, and leaves her with a warped family... and she's busy dealing with a crush on her teacher!
1. Chapter One

**I Envy You**

*~*~*

_This fiction is based loosely on the Korean manga, INVU by Kim Kang Won. A few of the first chapters are based on the first volume of that manga, but the rest is my story. Only because I only have the first manga. I really haven't seen the rest of it. Oh wellz... ^_^_

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inu Yasha or I.N.V.U. Or any of the brands mentioned here. ('Specially not Nokia phones... me is so dirt poor..)

*~*~*

_**Chapter One**_

_**The Innocent**_

  


_Mm... It's... cold?_ I woke up to my normal bedroom - clothes scattered on the floor, pictures of my neighbor and me, and things like that - but... something was amiss. I looked around, and my blue eyes sought out a tall brown-haired man standing in my doorway. I felt my face flush as he turned around to talk to some other people.

"Hey... there's someone in this room," He pointed out. He turned back to me, and I quickly covered my self with my blue comforter.

"Kyaaaa!! GET OUT!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Whoosh! Out the guy went! I suddenly heard my mother's trademark high heels tapping at our floors as, I heard her yell to the man (or possibly, _men_. Who knows?).

"No, wait! That's my daughter's room!"

Great. Just great. That _really_ tells me a lot. I quickly got changed into a striped sweater (even though it was pretty warm) and a pair of jeans and brushed out my hair. I ran out of my room and saw ten or so guys packing up all of my family's belongings into boxes. Were we being repossessed?!

"What's with all the boxes?" I asked my mother. She turned and gave me one of her "trademark" looks. God, I hate those.

"We're moving out." She replied, as if it was such a huge thing.

"Mom, what do you mean, _we're moving?!_ The sun isn't even out!!" I yelled. True, it looked about two in the morning. "What is going on? _TELL ME! NOW!_"

"I've simply rented out the house, dear," My mother answered. "The tenants have asked us to move out by eleven, so..." She drifted off. I felt my shoulders sink. All of my friends... I wouldn't see them again...

"What do you mean, 'rented out'?" I asked. "Don't you think you should've told me before today?!" How could my mother look so nonchalant about all this?!

"I know, I should've told you earlier. But since we don't see much of each other, I simply haven't had a single moment to chat. You do understand?" My mother asked. God, I hate my mom sometimes. "I've decided to go to Italy, my dear."

"**Italy?!** Like a big vacation or something?" I asked. To be honest, my mother pulled these trips like this all the time. I've been everywhere.

"I don't plan on coming back for five years," She replied. Imagine me... JAW DROP. "I need time to write my novel... and to study." Oh, yeah. Mom really needs to do all of these trips for her stupid novel.

"What are you talking about?! Have you gone **insane**?!" I asked, feeling very exasperated. I looked over at some of the movers who were going closer and closer to my room. "**GET AWAY FROM MY STUFF!**"

My mother, on the other hand, ignored me, "Ignore her, gentlemen. And please keep the items in this room separated."

"**Why** exactly did you wait until **now** to tell me?!" I asked.

"I had no choice, sweetie." Yeah, keep calling me those stupid pet names. Keep 'em coming... "When I'm home, you're either sleeping, at school, or with your little... _friends_..." She said the last word like it was a naughty word or something. "Anyhow, you said you didn't want to study abroad."

"Then what's going to happen to me?!" I asked.

"I've thought it over..." My mother said, looking a bit nervous. "And you've always wanted the kind of mother other people had, right? An affectionate, thoughtful, and well... _motherly_ type."

Yep, this is the way my mother has always been. That is why the past sixteen years of my life have been complete chaos. She told me that I was to live with her best friend, Meja Taijiya. I thought my life would have a positive turn.

Oh, how wrong I was.

  


*~*~*

  


"Welcome! I'll treat her like my own daughter! My child is the same age, so it'll work out just wonderfully!" Meja introduced when my mother and I arrived at her house. It wasn't that far from my old home. Still, this woman gave off creepy vibes.

"I'll leave everything to you, Meja. Take good care of my daughter," My mother said, tears in her eyes as if she actually _cared_ about me. Ha. What a load of crap.

"Oh, I'm _so_ happy to be getting a daughter!" Meja answered. "We can bake cookies together, go shopping..." I assume my mother was trying to give Meja some money or something, because I overheard Meja say, "Don't worry about a single thing. You just go and do what you need to do."

Honestly, I envy kids who grew up in ordinary families... I ignored the rest of their conversation, which was about how Meja liked the neighborhood, and I just gazed around the house.

I looked up the staircase to see someone - couldn't tell if it was male or female, to be honest - with dark cinnamon brown eyes, long black hair (yes, _LONG_ hair, I'm sure they're gonna get in trouble at school for it), and pretty much a feminine face.

"This is our Kohaku," Meja told me. Mom had just left. "Kohaku, this is Kagome. As of today, she'll be a part of our family. She goes to the same school you're transferring to on Monday."

"Kohaku" walked right past me, and growled out, "Get on my nerves and I'll kill you." Geez... CREEPY.

  


*~*~*

  


I left the house a few hours afterward, to meet up with my friends, Kikyou Shikon and Rin Hana. We stopped by a KFC-slash-Pizza Hut-slash-Burger King place for some food.

"On his nerves...?" Rin asked, after I told them what happened.

"...And he'll kill you? What a freak!" Kikyou finished. Everyone says Kikyou and I look alike, but, honestly, I don't see it. After all, she has long, straight hair, and I have had a short, wavy cut to my shoulders since I was little. "I guess I grew up in a pretty normal family, so I can't even pretend to understand!"

"And your mom?" Rin asked.

I held up a credit card. "She gave me this and split." Kikyou slipped the card out of my hands and started watching it.

"How are you going to live? I mean, you don't get along with guys," Rin pointed out. True.

"WOW! An American Express Gold Card! At least you won't have to worry about money... huh?" Kikyou nearly shouted, as I took a drink from my cup. "Oh, my... this isn't even your mom's card! Hmm... Katsu Higurashi..."

"Hey, Kikyou, give it back!" Rin said, swiping the card from Kikyou and handing it back to me.

"That name sounds very familiar," Kikyou said.

"Whatever. Let's go to the bookstore. I want some more manga," I told them, and we threw away our trash.

  


*~*~*

  


I was checking out some Cowboy Be-bop manga when,

"Katsu Higurashi..." Kikyou whispered. "Now I remember! Isn't he the man you _think_ is your father? You know, that announcer guy?" I didn't answer. "So, are you gonna use his card?"

"NO!" I replied, slamming the manga in my hands shut, loudly. "I'm gonna get a part-time job and live by myself!" I started walking towards the cashier with two mangas in my hand when... **CRASH**! "OUCH!!"

"Hey, are you okay?" A masculine voice asked me. I didn't reply. I kept hearing people yell out, "Kagome! Kagome!" like that little song little kids sing.

It was so comforting to hear someone call my name... that I couldn't control my tears. I wasn't crying because of my throbbing head. Strangely, it felt as if everything had just cleared away. Maybe I was just looking for a reason to cry.

"Kagome, are you okay?" I heard Rin asked. Kikyou's voice had completely stopped. I stood up, and saw Kikyou flirting with some boy, and Rin was handing me a handkerchief. "Are you alright? That looked like it hurt." Rin noticed my attention was on Kikyou and the boy. I recognized him from somewhere... short black hair... violet eyes... wild look on his face... AH! I knew who he was! Inu Yasha! I knew it!

"Well, you gotta hand it to Kikyou. She's kicked into flirt gear," Rin said, sighing. "But why Inu Yasha, of all people? I've heard rumors that all the thugs look up to him."

"_How embarrassing..._" I whispered, rubbing my head. What was he carrying in that bag, anyway?! It felt like a ton of bricks! Ow! I saw Inu Yasha walk up to me, with a calm look on his face.

"You okay now, Kagome Higurashi?" He asked. He knew my name? Funny... I wouldn't have guessed.

"Hey! I've heard that Inu here doesn't have a girlfriend!" Kikyou pointed out, with a flourish. "Should we hook up? What do you guys think?" Me and Rin passed each other matching glances. Yep, total flirt mode.

"Whatever. You two go and have a blast. We're leaving," I answered. Rin looked over at me.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" She asked.

"No! I'm not an invalid, you know," I replied. I turned to leave when..

"Hey, Kagome!" Inu Yasha called. I turned to see a tube of something thrown at me. "Try this." I caught it. "That's the best thing for bruises." I blushed slightly, and put the tube in my pocket. He and Kikyou walked off somewhere, and Rin and I started leaving.

"Kikyou doesn't go to our school, so she doesn't know about his bad rep," Rin started saying when we were on the escalator. "What should we do? Don't you think we should tell her?"

"Don't worry! If Kikyou's her usual fickle self, it won't last for more than a week," I replied. I was gonna sleep when I got home. God, what a day.

  


*~*~*

  


_"Sixteen is old enough. You can take care of yourself. This way, you will become immune to this savage world."_ Those were my mom's parting words as she took off for her new life. How sweet.

"You're home late, Kagome," Meja told me when I walked in. It was night when I got home. "Did you eat?"

"Yea, I did," I replied. I noticed that the entire family was at dinner.

"Oh no! I cooked a French dish in celebration of our new family member. We've all been waiting." Meja told me. "We have champagne, too."

Alcohol? In the presence of two teens? Odd family. My mom doesn't even keep liquor at home.

"Welcome to the family, Kagome. Come join us," Mr. Taijiya introduced. I haven't seen him before... he looked odd.

"I.. I'll eat..." I said, sweatdropping. _'Even though I did eat two cheeseburgers and fries...'_

"How's the food? Save some room for dessert!" Meja said. "It's my specialty, brandied cheese mousse!" They're so friendly... Is this what normal families are like? "I know you miss your mom. Just think of me as your mom and I'll treat you like my very own daughter."

"Okay," I said, with a smile. I looked over at Kohaku, who shot me a dirty glare.

I don't think he likes me... Am I destined to live a life of abuse from their crazy son? I shouldn't think about it anymore. I'm beginning to feel sorry for myself. Crazy pictures of what Kohaku could do to torture me flashed through my mind. I gulped down my food quickly and asked where my room was.

"Your's and Kohaku's rooms are here on the second floor," Meja told me, showing me around the house. "Surprise! I unpacked and organized your room already. Except for your desk..."

"There's a lock on my door, right?" I asked. Meja ignored that comment.

I walked in, and nearly fainted. The room was done up in lace and bows... and... and... PINK. Did this woman have some kind of twisted princess complex... or what?!

"What do you think? Do you like it? I've always wanted to decorate a daughter's room!" Meja said. "Well... good night, Kagome!"

"'night, Mej-- I mean, Mrs. Taijiya," I said, and closed the door as quickly as I could. The least I could do was hope for a good sleep.

  


*~*~*

  


**[A/n-** So what do you think?

  


**Kagome:** I hate my part.

**Sango:** Why are you complaining? You should see **my** part!!

**Miroku:** True... Sango _does _have a bad part...

**All three:** -Glare at Kaori- It's **your** fault!

**Authoress:** He he... ^_^;;;;;

  


Also, Sango _is_ in this fic. You'll see where... it's a really warped character... ]

  


  



	2. Chapter Two

**I Envy You**

*~*~*

_^_^ Sorry about lack of updates... hee hee... I was grounded... Anyway, Miroku and Sango make an appearance here! ^_^_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha or INVU or any of the brands mentioned here.

*~*~*

_**Chapter Two**_

_**A School Day**_

  


I woke up to some bunny alarm clock that was spouting something like, "Good morning." I felt so groggy, like I didn't even want to get up. Too bad it was an actual school day. I hate them sometimes. Something clicked in my head, that school assembly is today. I'm not as surprised as I usually am when I realize an assembly is about to start. Why? Because I was late into the night organizing my desk.

Wait a minute... This isn't even my house! I quickly got out of bed to the nearest shower. I needed to get in and out of it quickly as possible before... _Kohaku_ could. Who knew how long _he_ could last in one... not only that, but I'm a _girl_ if you haven't noticed yet. I really don't want some strange boy walking in on me in the shower.... Would you?

I felt so nervous while I quickly showered up. Wouldn't you? I mean, I was in a strange house, using someone else's shower. Really nervous. Suddenly, I heard the bathroom door open, and I froze. Guess who walked in.

Kohaku just merely walked to the bathroom medicine cabinet, as I quickly tried covering myself with the shower curtain. I noticed that he dyed bright orange highlights in his hair.

"So that's where I left my contact lenses," He murmured, grabbing something - obviously contact lenses - and walking out. I glared in his direction.

"Jerk!" I growled out, then froze again when the door opened. Kohaku popped his head in.

"33A cup," He said, and walked out. I narrowed my eyes.

"**_HEY!!!!_**" I screamed.

  


*~*~*

  


I was lucky to get to school on time. Meja's house is so far away from it. Still, I was lucky I still got to go to my old school. All my friends are there... as well as Inu Yasha. To tell the truth, I don't have anything against him. He's just... some kind of thug legend or something.

I reached my homeroom, and saw Rin at her desk. She motioned for me to move closer, and she whispered, "Guess what? They're dating. Inu Yasha and Kikyou. She called me yesterday, and they've already kissed!"

That's Kikyou's best subject, Flirting 101! Hmph. What's so great about dating a thug? He's definitely not my type. Besides, we're from totally different worlds. I noticed him look over at me, and I looked away.

_But he's definitely better than that jerk, Kohaku!_ I thought, angrily. Just because I'm living in his house, he thinks he can take advantage of me! Whatever! What a rude personality. _Just wait, Kohaku! I'll have my revenge!!_ I started cackling evilly in the hallway, even though the kids in the hall gave me odd looks. Who cares?

  


*~*~*

  


I was on my way to class when a boy in my journalism club, Hojou, came up to greet me.

"Kagome! Kagome Higurashi!" He called. I turned to see him follow me upstairs. "You're just the person I was looking for! Are you going to the station? Yura kinda has a bad cold. I was thinking... maybe you could take over for her and do the morning news?" I grinned. It was the best news all morning!! I quickly agreed, and we walked together to the Journalism room.

Guess the first person we bumped into? Yura, of course. She's a third year in high school, and she's the original announcer for the morning and afternoon news. Since I'm just a first year, I haven't really expected to do something like this, but I'll do it!

"What happened, Hojou-san? I thought you were going to get someone to stand in for me! You said you were going to ask a junior or senior girl!" Yura snorted when she saw Hojou give me the script for the news.

"The third-years are on duty," Hojou replied. "So I brought Kagome, she's going to be the announcer for today."

"You're going to have a _first-year_ student give the morning news?! She doesn't even have any experience!" Yura's croaky voice squeaked. Naraku Onigumo, another boy in the Journalism club, grinned.

"She was an announcer in junior high, Yura," He said. Yura glared at him, and sneezed on him. "Yuck! Get away, germ-bag! I don't wanna catch your cold!!"

I ignored the two of them when Hojou gave me the instructions.

"Here's the script, you can do it, right?" He asked. I just beamed and nodded.

"I think so, I've watched Yura..." I drifted off, and was pushed in front of the microphone that was hooked up to all of the intercoms in the classrooms. Fear is my one true enemy now.

"Get ready!" Hojou said.

"_April 16. This is the morning broadcast._"

  


*~*~*

**-Writer's Point of View-**

*~*~*

  


Miroku walked casually in the teacher's lounge, wearing a normal suit. A few other teachers had arrived late, as well.

"Hm... the voice of the morning news is different. I wonder who it is?" One teacher, Kaede-sensei, asked, as she pulled out her lesson plans. "She's good."  
"Oh, hey, Mr. Houshi," Another teacher said, seeing Miroku walk in.

"Ohayo, Toto-sai," Miroku greeted, smiling brightly. Seeing Toto-sai's annoyed facial expression, he asked, "What's the matter?"

"There's a problem with a transfer student," Toto-sai answered.

"Is this transfer student in my room?" Miroku asked. Toto-sai shook his head.

"Nah, next door. Looks like some pretty boy," Toto-sai answered. Miroku walked through the doors of the teacher's lounge to the main office to see a student with long black hair with orange highlights, in a normal boy's uniform. But... Miroku remembered this student.

"Change your hair color immediately! I don't know how it was at your old school, but it's not allowed here!" The student's teacher scolded the student. "I don't want one rotten apple to spoil the rest of the class!"

"Sango...? Sango Taijiya?" Miroku whispered, not noticing that he was staring at the student.

"Follow me," The teacher said. "If you come like that again tomorrow, I'll personally cut your hair off!"

"Sango Taijiya? Sango... it's you, isn't it?" Miroku asked.

"Huh? Mr. Houshi, do you know Ms. Taijiya here?" The teacher asked. Sango glared at Miroku for a minute.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you," She said, curtly.

"Ms. Taijiya!" Sango's teacher scolded. "Show some respect when you're talking with a teacher!" Miroku watched Sango Taijiya and her teacher walk to her classroom, as he thought, _I'm positive that's Sango... but why is she dressed like a boy?_

"Hey, Toto-sai, why is she dressed like that?" Miroku asked.

"She has a severe scar running down her leg, so her parents didn't want her to wear a skirt. It's been approved. Do you really know her?" Toto-sai asked. Miroku ignored the old teacher, his mind lost in thought, and left for his own classroom.

  


*~*~*  
  


"Attention! All together, now!" Miroku announced.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" The class chorused. Miroku grinned at his homeroom, his eyes running over all of the students - including the girls involved in the "Miroku Houshi Fan Club".

"It looks like this class has received the most warnings from the hall monitors," He announced. "Can you all try to make an effort so that I don't look like I'm negligent?" He grinned, especially when he noticed all of the girls involved in the "M.H.F.C." nod at the same time.

One student, in particular, wasn't paying any attention to what the teacher said, just watching him amazedly. That student? Kagome Higurashi.

'_One of the many reasons why I didn't move to Italy with mom... Miroku Houshi...'_ She smiled, as if in a daze, and grinned when she heard Miroku say, "Kagome Higurashi! Good job with the morning news!" Kagome felt like blushing. '_At least they don't know my secret!'_

She and Miroku had known each other since they were little. And that was about how long she had a crush on him. Did he know? Of course not! Did anyone else know about how long she knew Miroku? No way! She'd die on the spot! She mentally shook her head, and tried to study for her next class.

  


*~*~*

  


After their homeroom, Kagome and Rin were walking past the girls' restroom when...

"Hey, Kagome! Look at that dude's hair!" Rin exclaimed. Kagome looked up to see the totally recognizable Kohaku's long black hair and orange highlights (a/n- sounds like a certain girl Miroku knows....).

"That _jerk!!_" Kagome yelled.

"Why is he a jerk...?" Rin asked.

"You know that annoying son I have to live with...? He's it," Kagome answered, looking away from Kohaku for a few minutes. After all, she could just glare all she wanted to at him later at home.

"What, really?!" Rin exclaimed. Then she said something that Kagome couldn't believe. "You're so lucky, you get to live with such a cute guy!"

"LUCKY?! What are you talking about?! He's got such a rotten personality! Just this morning..." Kagome stopped, her cheeks flushing. She wasn't going to tell even her friends what happened in the bathroom that morning!

"What... what happened this morning?" Rin asked.

"Never mind," Kagome said, still bright red. Suddenly, the smell of smoke hit their nostrils. Some other girls noticed it, too.

"Who's smoking so early in the morning?!" A girl in their science class, Yuka, exclaimed. Suddenly, the girls' restroom door opened. Rin and Kagome's jaws dropped when they saw the person who walked out.

Kohaku. Just. Walked. Out.

After the shock worn off, Rin and Kagome started coughing at the amount of smoke in the air.

"HEY! Don't you think you've gone too far?! This is the _girl's _restroom!!" Kagome exclaimed at Kohaku.

"So? You have a problem with a girl using the girls' restroom?" Kohaku asked, smirking as he - ahem... or she - walked to his/her class.

  


*~*~*

  


During lunch, Kagome opened hers up to see a lovely feast laid out for her. Usually she bought her lunch.

"What's going on, Kagome?" Eri, a friend of hers, asked. "You never bring your lunch!"

"Who made it? It can't possibly be _your_ mom," Rin said. She knew Kagome's mom well. "It looks good, though." Eri poked through the food for a little bit with a clean chopstick - Kagome made sure it was clean - and found a note.

"Ooh! A note!"

"Where?" Rin and Kagome asked, in unison.

"_Dear Kagome, I hope you like the lunch. Eat it and keep up your strength. Have fun at school! ~ Meja_," Eri read.

"Kagome, your so lucky!" Rin said, taking a little bit of the sashimi from the box. (a/n- gomen, but I'm not very good with knowing Japanese dishes. I basically know ramen, curry, sashimi, and oden. x_X)

Kagome was wondering about the note. How could a woman so nice produce such a spiteful child? (Kagome wasn't bothering with genders. It was confusing her too much.) But her mother... never there, never wondering about her own daughter... producing such a nice, good girl? The world was unfair.

'_But if I have lunches like this more often, I can deal with how unfair it is!'_ She thought, eating her lunch. 

  


*~*~*

  


During P.E., while Kagome was ready to play a little basketball with a few other girls, Miroku walked out, and called out.

"Kagome!" Just that one word caught Kagome's attention. She smiled and ran up to Miroku, not noticing the group of boys watching her every move. Particularly one skater boy, with black hair and violet eyes. "If you're not busy, can you meet with me after school?"

"I'm not busy at all!" Kagome said, a little enthusiastically. She felt her heart thumping in her chest, as she walked back to the basketball court.

"Hey, guys, don't you think Kagome's the hottest girl in our class?" One boy, Ginta, asked.

"Don't go there, Ginta. She might be pretty, but she don't like guys. No matter how much you try, she won't bite. She's been like that since junior high," Another boy said. Inu Yasha over heard their entire conversation.

"Lots of guys like her though, but she's such an ice queen," Another boy entered the conversation.

"I think she likes Mr. Houshi," The second boy said.

"Is Kagome a member of the Miroku Houshi Fan Club too? Damn, what's so special about him!?" Ginta asked. Inu Yasha was now fully interested in the girl called Kagome.

  


*~*~*  
  


**A/n-** x_X So tired... but must answer questions... or reviews...

  


**Anti [.] Poptarts - **Yea, this is a total Inu/Kag fic, although it might seem like a Kag/Miroku or a Inu/Kik for a few chapters.

**~Sweet*Tooth~** - Arigatou!! Your review was so nice!! ^_^ Hope you like this chapter!

_Thank you, **Moon Kitsune **and **animebaby08060**!!_


	3. Chapter Three

**I Envy You**

*~*~*

Seeing as how I start school on the 21st (curses.... _) I decided to write a lot more to *hopefully* finish this fiction before September. Of course, every time I say something like that, I always finish it later than I want. _ Arigatou gozaimasu, all you reviewers!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu Yasha or INVU or any of the brands seen here.

*~*~*

**Chapter Three**

**Miroku's Secret**

  


-Kagome's Point of View-

After school, I usually have to go to the Journalism club, and since it's such a priority, I have to do it before I meet up with Miroku. Even though I really don't want to go to the club today. I was so tired, I barely listened to a thing Hojou (our "leader" of the group) make all of the announcements.

"The theme for our broadcast has been set as 'Youth Culture in the Park'," He was saying. "Everyone, and I mean, EVERYONE..." He looked over at Naraku, "You too, Naraku, needs to come and help out." I felt my eyes close just as Hojou said, "We'll be short one engineer. Kagome, you can help me!"

"Okay," I said, absent-mindedly before realizing... "Oops, I can't go to it, I have to get a job!"

Since it took Hojou **forever** to realize that I had to get a part-time job, our meeting lasted longer than I thought. I was so annoyed, so I was trying to stomp out all of my annoyance on the floor.

Once I walked out of the school to meet up with Miroku, I saw the most interesting sight. Kohaku and Miroku were deep in conversation. To tell you the truth, I'm not one to eavesdrop, but they **were** talking pretty loudly.

"Don't even _try_ to get in my business," Kohaku was saying pretty spitefully. "I don't think you're in a position to say anything to me."

"Sango... You're back, huh?" Miroku said, eyes on the ground. "I... um... I really wanted to say... that I'm sorry." Kohaku started cracking up. I was starting to wonder why Kohaku was with Miroku.

"Is _that_ why you called me out, Mr. Houshi? Just to tell me _that_?!" Kohaku asked, still laughing miserably. "That was years ago! Why should I still be thinking about _that_?!" I could barely hear Kohaku say, "It's not your fault you didn't think of me as a girl."

I saw Kohaku start in my direction, and, hoping not to get caught, I started running back into the school. Unfortunately, I ran into the principal. Very loudly, if I might add.

"What are you doing here?! School's over! You should be home now!" He was shouting.

  


*~*~*

  


- Miroku's Point of View -

  


I met Sango two years ago. I was in my fourth year of college, and I was her tutor.

* Flash back *

"Sensei! C'mere!" Sango was shouting to me. She was just barely in the eighth grade. When I walked up to her, I was surprised, to say the least, at her attire. She wore a shirt that showed off her midriff with a matching jacket on top, with a short skirt and knee high boots. That, and the way she carried herself. Usually, she was in girl's clothes, but... she looked more like a college student than anything!

"Sango! What are you doing?!" I asked.

"You couldn't tell it was me, huh?" She giggled. "You said you'd grant me whatever I wanted if I became the top student in my class, right?"

"I never said that!" I denied. It was true. "_YOU_ did." She continued giggling. "Personally, I don't like students who are at the top of their classes. They're not normal!"

She stopped giggling to say, "My wish is to spend the night with you!" She ducked her head to hide a blush on her face - which I noticed, of course.

Shocked, I just said, "I - I think you're about ten years too young, Sango." I started feeling uncomfortable, especially when someone in my apartment building I knew shouted, "_Yo, Miroku, you on a date?!_"

Sango dropped her cheerful student face to say, "I'm serious, Mr. Houshi." She grabbed onto my arm and suddenly grinned. "I wanna.... go around town driving, and talking..."

Yet, she made me go with her all over town.

  


*~*~*

  


That night, we were sitting in a park, watching the stars. I was feeling a bit uncomfortable. We had done everything she asked, and yet, she still didn't want to go home. Why?

"We've eaten, walked all over town... let's go home now. I'll take you," I offered.

"Can I go to your house?" She asked, suddenly.

"Why... why would you want to go _there_, anyway?" I asked. "Your parents might get worried if you don't get home..."

"I don't want to go," Sango said, with a serious look on her face. "I don't want to go home. Mom... and Dad... they always fuss on my brother Kohaku. No one cares about me." She looked over at me with a heart-breaking look on her face. "You're not going to tutor me anymore, are you? You've got that new job... and you'll be going to graduate school..." She sniffled. "It'll be hard to see you..."

Then she said something I'll never forget.

"Sensei?... Wo ai ni." I froze, and looked at Sango, who was still gazing at the buildings in the distance. "More than myself." Tears streamed down her face.

For a moment, it felt like I was falling off of a cliff. A 23 year old guy hearing things like this from an 8th grader is pretty shocking. It was almost like it was... a premonition...

"I like you, too, Sango," I answered.

"No. I said, I love you..." She replied. Shocked out of knowing what to answer, I decided on the truth.

"I'm ... flattered... that- that you feel that way towards me... but..."

"Sensei! Don't brush me off because I'm young! I love you like a woman loves a man!" Sango said, looking over at me. I dropped my gaze on her face before replying.

"I appreciate... what you're saying... I really do, but... You've always been that cute little sister to me, and... I've only thought of you in a brotherly way..." I answered. Sango froze, and I noticed her eyes start to water.

"A s-s-sister..?" She asked. Then she stood up. Without saying a word, she dashed out of the park, leaving me yelling and trying to catch up.

  


* End of Flash back *

  


Needless to say, until today at school, I hadn't seen her. But that... that was the Sango I knew. How could she have changed so much?

I was taken out of my little reverie when I heard someone shouting my name.

"Mr. Houshi! Mr. Houshi!" I turned to see Kagome running up to me.

"Have you been waiting long?" I asked. She shook her head, and gave me a huge smile. "Your mom called me before she left for Italy."

She seemed shocked. I could understand why. Her mother wasn't exactly the best one on earth. "MY MOM called you?"

"Yeah, she said you're staying at her friend's house. How're you holding up?" I asked. Actually, her mother never told me _which_ friend's house. "Is there anything I can do to help? I was thinking of stopping by and visiting the family you're staying with."

"NO! It isn't necessary!" She said, still smiling, and holding a hand up. "Really, you don't need to come! Is that why you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," I answered. If she didn't want me to come, I won't come, but I did want to see who she was staying with. "Oh! By the way, Kouga's coming for a visit this weekend." Kagome sighed, melodramatically.

"Oh no... not Kouga!" She said, before laughing. I froze when I realized it was the same laugh Sango had been doing before she told me how she felt. 

"I better get going... " I said. She nodded, and said, "ja ne!" before I got into my car. I needed some more sleep...

  


*~*~*

**A/n-** Sorry about the fact that this is the shortest chapter so far. I'll make it up and make the next one longer. Why? Because Sesshoumaru's in it!! ^_^;;; Oh, and before I forget, this fic is a Inu Yasha/Kagome, Sango/Miroku, and Sesshoumaru/Rin. ^_^

  


* _Wo ai ni _ means "I love you" (when you're serious about it) in Japanese.

  


**anubaka:** I read the entire review! Every last word! ARIGATOU!! I understand what you mean about homework, last year I was given enough homework for five fifth graders... u_u;;; It's really bad that you have homework over the summer, too. I promise I'll try to get the chapters longer, but sometimes it gets really monotonous typing what's happening in a manga. ^_^

_Arigatou gozaimasu to **fluffy'slova4life**_ and _**animebaby08060!!**_

  


Review, onegai shimasu? (I beg of you?)


End file.
